Pascal Wehrlein
Sigmaringen, Germany |birth = 18 October 1994 |debut = 2019 Marrakech E-Prix |champs = 0 (12th 2018/19) |driver = Pascal Wehrlein |no = 94 |currentteam = Mahindra Racing}} Pascal Wehrlein (born 10 October 1994 in Sigmaringen, Germany) is a German-Mauritian racing driver, who races for Mahindra Racing in the 2019/20 ABB FIA Formula E Championship. A former DTM Champion and Formula One racer, Wehrlein had several opportunities to join FE due to his connections with Mercedes-Benz, but ultimately signed with Mahindra for the 2018/19 season after failing to secure a return to F1 for 2019. Wehrlein's maiden FE campaign would be a mixed one, with the German racer missing out on a maiden win at the 2019 Mexico City E-Prix after cutting a corner on the final lap. Regardless, Wehrlein would become a consistent point scorer, ending the season in twelfth just behind teammate Jérôme d'Ambrosio. Background Wehrlein started his racing career in karting, progressing through several Championships to the ADAC Formel Masters Championship in 2010, before claiming that title in 2011. His career then moved into the Formula 3 Euro Series for 2012, with Wehrlein just beaten to the title by Daniel Juncadella. The German then moved to the DTM with Mercedes, becoming the youngest race winner in 2014, before winning the 2015 Championship on the eve of his 21st birthday. Mercedes Motivation: 2014 - 2015 Wehrlein's success with Mercedes in DTM saw him rewarded with a series of tests for the Mercedes Grand Prix team in 2014, before stepping up to a full reserve driver role in 2015. During 2015, Wehrlein would also complete several tests for Force India alongside rival Juncadella, having joined the revived Mercedes Young Driver Programme with Christian Vietoris and Robert Wickens. Moving Manors His DTM Championship victory saw Wehrlein immediately rumoured to be joining Manor Racing in Formula One, particularly after it was revealed that the British team would be using Mercedes engines in 2016. Yet, neither team nor driver commented until the 10 February 2016, when Wehrlein was confirmed as the lead driver for Manor for 2016, with #94 as his race number, the same as the German had used in the DTM.'Wehrlein to use number 94 in Formula 1' gpupdate.net, (GP Update, 10/02/2016), http://www.gpupdate.net/en/f1-news/335362/wehrlein-to-use-number-94-in-formula-1/, (Accessed 16/10/2018) The deal itself was arranged by Mercedes Boss Toto Wolff, which also allowed Manor access to use Mercedes' wind tunnel.Ian Parkes, 'Manor strengthens Mercedes link with Pascal Wehrlein 2016 F1 deal' autosport.com, (Haymarket Media, 10/02/2016), http://www.autosport.com/news/report.php/id/122757, (Accessed 12/02/2016) He scored his first point in the Austrian Grand Prix, having finished tenth, a result which ultimately proved to be his only point scoring finish of the season. The demise of Manor over the winter of 2016 saw Wehrlein grab a last minute seat with Sauber, having been linked with a seat at Mercedes after Nico Rosberg retired.Lawrence Barretto, 'Sauber F1 team signs Pascal Wehrlein for 2017 season', autosport.com, (Motorsport Network, 16/01/2017), http://www.autosport.com/news/report.php/id/127755/sauber-signs-wehrlein-for-2017, (Accessed 16/10/2018) The German would ultimately miss the start of the season, replaced at the opening two rounds by Antonio Giovinazzi, before going on to grab two point finishes in the noncompetitive Swiss creation.'Pascal Wehrlein not to start at the Australian Grand Prix', (Sauber AG, 25/03/2017), http://www.sauberf1team.com/news/pascal-wehrlein-not-to-start-at-the-australian-grand-prix, (Accessed 16/10/2018) However, while Wehrlein outperformed teammate Marcus Ericsson he had no means of keeping the seat, for Sauber became a de facto junior team for Ferrari, and duly replaced the German with rising star Charles Leclerc. DTM Dramas For 2018 Wehrlein was therefore placed back in the DTM by employers Mercedes, with the German returning with a strong run of points finishes.Valentin Khorounzhiy, 'Wehrlein to make DTM return in 2018', motorsport.com (Motorsport Network, 07/02/2018), https://www.motorsport.com/dtm/news/wehrlein-return-mercedes-dtm-f1-1002769/1390372/, (Accessed 16/10/2018) Yet, come the end of the season Wehrlein had not featured in the title fight at all, and duly decided to sever his ties with Mercedes as he failed to secure a drive in F1 with a Mercedes engined team. The German was subsequently linked with drives at Scuderia Toro Rosso and Williams, as well as a seat in Formula E. Formula E History Wehrlein was first linked with Formula E during the 2017/18 season, with rumours that the German racer had tested for the new HWA Racelab squad during a Venturi test. The German was later reported as testing with Mahindra Racing, despite comments that he was not interested in joining the Championship.Sam Smith, 'Wehrlein Tests for Mahindra', e-racing365.com, (John Dagys Media LLC., 18/09/2018), https://e-racing365.com/formula-e/wehrlein-tests-for-mahindra/, (Accessed 16/10/2018) This would eventually evolve into a full drive for 2018/19, announced on the eve of the 2018 Valencia Test, although the German would be unable to take part at the season opening round in Ad Diriyah. Maiden Machinations: 2018/19 After missing the season opening 2018 Ad Diriyah E-Prix as a result of a contract dispute with former employers Mercedes, where he would be replaced by Felix Rosenqvist, Wehrlein would make his official FE debut at the 2019 Marrakech E-Prix.'Mahindra's d'Ambrosio made up with manic win in Marrakesh', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 12/01/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/january/race-report---2019-marrakesh, (Accessed 12/01/2019) However, the German rookie would only make it as far as the first corner of the opening lap, for he received a punt in the back from Lucas di Grassi that destroyed the back of the #94 Mahindra. Yet, Wehrlein would bounce back in Santiago a few weeks later, securing his first Super Pole appearance. Indeed, Wehrlein proved to be ultra competitive in Santiago, fighting with Sébastien Buemi and Sam Bird for victory throughout, before settling for second behind the Brit.'Bird storms to victory in sweltering Santiago showdown', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 26/01/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/january/race-report-santiago-2019, (Accessed 27/01/2019) Wehrlein subsequently claimed pole position for the 2019 Mexico City E-Prix, and would lead throughout, only to begin running out of energy towards the end of the race.'Madness in Mexico sees di Grassi clinch miraculous win in epic photo finish', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 16/02/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/february/race-report-mexico-2019, (Accessed 17/02/2019) That allowed di Grassi to begin harassing the German rookie for the lead, ultimately forcing Wehrlein into a costly mistake on the final lap as the #94 Mahindra cut the turn three-four chicane. That earned Wehrlein a five second time penalty and dumped him back to sixth, with further ignominy thrown at him when he ran out of energy exiting the Peraltada, allowing di Grassi to sweep past on the finish line. Wehrlein would have another opening lap accident at the Hong Kong E-Prix, before a quiet run to seventh in the 2019 Sanya E-Prix.'Vergne victorious in Sanya showdown, championship blown wide open', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 23/03/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/march/race-report-sanya-2019, (Accessed 23/03/2019) Two tenth place finishes in Rome and Paris followed, the two Mahindras not particularly competitive in either race, before another impressive run at the 2019 Monaco E-Prix.'Vergne masters Monaco while Massa claims maiden Formula E podium ', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 11/05/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/may/race-report-monaco-2019, (Accessed 12/05/2019) Indeed, Wehrlein would start the race in second and challenge Jean-Éric Vergne for the lead, only for a mistake in the opening stages to drop him down to fourth behind Oliver Rowland and Felipe Massa. A third tenth place finish of the season followed in Berlin for the German rookie, prior to a retirement in the 2019 Swiss E-Prix, where Wehrlein was involved in controversial, circuit blocking, accident at the start.'Vergne victorious in frantic battle for Bern ahead of Championship finale', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 22/06/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/june/race-report-bern-2019, (Accessed 23/06/2019) Out of the title hunt, Wehrlein claimed more points in the first New York City E-Prix with a bruising run to seventh, before missing out on points at the season finale the following day.'Frijns wins while Vergne claims historic two-time Championship title in New York', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 14/07/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/july/race-report-nyc-2-2019, (Accessed 15/07/2019) Regardless, Wehrlein would end the season in twelfth place on 58 points, just a position and nine points off of teammate d'Ambrosio. Second Serving: 2019/20 Wehrlein and d'Ambrosio were, unsurprisingly, retained by Mahindra for the 2019/20 season, albeit amid rumours that Wehrlein had been approached by the new Mercedes-Benz EQ Formula E Team about joining them for their maiden FE campaign. The German racer duly performed well at the 2019 Valencia Test, setting the second fastest time of the entire test, while also consistently out-pacing teammate d'Ambrosio.Sam Smith, 'Formula E: Guenther Sets Fastest Lap of Valencia Testing', e-racing365.com, (John Dagys Media, LLC., 18/10/2019), https://e-racing365.com/formula-e/guenther-sets-fastest-lap-of-valencia-testing/, (Accessed 22/10/2019) Full Formula E Record Shown below are a series of tables outlining 's career in Formula E in statistical form. Formula E Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for during their FE career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full Formula E record. | | | | | | | | | | |12th|12th|58}} |} References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Drivers Category:German Drivers Category:Mahindra Racing